


Unfamiliar Territory.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error finds out he has two brothers; Geno and Fresh who have powers exactly like his. When they awaken, he trains them to control it. Slowly the three fall in love. With Ink after them, they must show everyone that their powers aren’t all bad after all because after all, not all those in the dark have evil intentions.Pairing: Dom!Geno x Sub!Error x Dom!Fresh.





	Unfamiliar Territory.

**Author's Note:**

> This purely fanmade, i am making nothing from this and i do hope you enjoy it.

In a far multiverse there were creators. Thousands upon thousands of creators both genders and ages around the globe, creating new worlds and the inhabitants based on the AU's personality. The AU's personality (how they operated) determined the inhabitants lives and futures as they grew up as well as personalities, powers, strengths, weaknesses and talents. The creators enjoyed creating and sometimes created more than one. If the Creator created more than one AU, than the inhabitants of those AU were siblings more or less.

That meant if there were three Sanses in three separate AU's but were created by the same creator, than they were brothers. They had the creators DNA, magic, everything. This is the tale of three extraordinary brothers created by Crayon Queen or to her loyal followers Loverofpiggies. Let's get this story started shall we.  
————————————————————————————————————————————

Geno sat in the save screen, bored out of his mind as his dull eye scanned the dark, bleak scenery that was his prison and home. He clutched Papyrus' scarf close and his frown tightened as tears of anguish built up in his eyes. He wished his brother was back, that he had been the one to die instead of his brother and he wished his AU would just un-pause and he could go home but that was not to be. His AU was gone and it wasn't coming back no matter how much he wished it did. 'Hehehe! It's amazing how long you can just sit around doing absolutely nothing but mope around! Destroy, hurt someone, do something! Just stop moping and grow some balls!' The voice shouted with malice and anger. He could just see the voice with its hands on its hips and giving his an unforgiving angry snarl.

Geno growled in annoyance and his fists tightened. This voice had shown up around a week ago along with a few others and all of them were fucking annoying but much to Geno's disgust and the voices sick delight, he wanted to destroy something. He craved the power that came with destruction, the sweet release of hurting something and pulverising something into dust so that nothing remains. The thought of doing that to an AU or even Ink's ugly face made his grin turn Feral and his eye light become a slit. He loved the feeling of the crave, the craze that fogged his mind. His soul raced, saliva dripping from his teeth. 

The crave was starting to become unbearable. He needed to destroy something, to make something suffer indefinitely. Standing up with a hunch, Geno laughed but the laugh held a tone that someone who had truly lost their minds held. The voices laughed. "That's right! You're finally doing something and taking our advice! Good choice! No go, go and unleash the crave!" The malicious voice said with a dark chuckle. One of the nicer voices popped up. "Geno, no! Ignore the crave! Ignore it!!!!' But the voice's effort was in vain. Geno opened a portal to an AU that he had only visited once. Underwar. The AU was in ruins and you could smell the death in the air as well as fire and smoke. His slitted eye light turned blue and red as red strings erupted from his fingers. Flinging his hands forward, the red strings wrapped around monsters and humans souls alike and with a crazed laugh and yank, the red strings shattered the helpless souls into thousands of measly shards. He jumped up and ate the shards that fell, licking his wet lips in Feral satisfaction. Yes, Yes, YES!!!! This was what he needed, what he so desperately craved for!

He summoned his blasters and fired the lasers at the building remains, the wildlife and at any living thing. The screams as the monsters and humans burned to death made him laughed sickeningly. He needed this release. This destruction, this urge to kill a destroy as he did now, scratched an itch deep within his soul and he enjoyed every fucking minute of it. He roared with a feral voice, as everything around him burned and turned to dust. Once he was done, he stood there with a dark smirk; blood and dust staining his white coat and Papyrus' scarf. The blasters vanished and the burning blue fire behind him made him seem even more dangerous. "HeHeHeHeHe!!!! That was...amazing!" He said as the feral hunger slowly receded and his normal mind returned. 

With a blink his eye lights turned to normal and he looked around in shock and disgust, tears coursing down his stained face. H...had he done this?! Impossible! He wasn't capable of destroying an AU...was he? That's what he thought but looking around at the human bodies and the blood splashed on the floor like red paint told Geno a different story. "N-No! I-I-I've just murdered them!" He shouted in shock. "Well ya did broski." A voice said behind him making Geno jump and turn around. There stood Fresh, also -surprisingly- covered in blood and dust. "W-what happened to you? Why do you look like you've done what I've just done?!" He asked in shock. 

"Thats because I did. I just destroyed Swaplust in the same feral way you just did to this AU." Fresh said taking his broken glasses off  and throwing them away, showing the purple mist coming out his eye sockets and the purple eye light in the left eye socket but his host's soul in the other. "Pretty." Geno muttered making Fresh blink in surprise. Someone liked his eyes? Most people who saw them made a run for it screaming that he was a monster, that he was an abomination. "I'm sorry I destroyed this AU, it's just there was a feral crave for destruction that I could no longer ignore. I simply lost it." Geno explained looking away ashamed. "The voices told you to do it no?" Fresh asked making Geno's head snap up in absolute shock. Was the other experiencing the same thing he was?! 

"You're hearing them too?" Geno asked cautiously. So he want insane? Fresh nodded, his face serious. "Yes. They started a week ago and like you I couldn't ignore them anymore. The destruction, it was amazing. The power it gave me, the strength I felt, I loved it. The LV...I craved it as well as the destruction. I don't know what is going on with me as well as now being able to summon these." Fresh explained as he lifted his hand and rainbow strings (from thumb to pinkie its a gradient. Red to orange, yellow to lime green, green to turquoise, blue to purple, pink to red, on both hands) came flying out, reaching out and tangling Geno's still summoned red strings in a loving way. Geno looked at his hand in horrific confusion. Had he always be able to summon those?! How had he not noticed them?! He looked at the strings moving and knitting around the others strings lovingly around each other like they knew each other. "This is bad. Who is the only person who can help us?" He asked himself when he realized just who they needed to go to. Error!

"We need to go see Error, right now!" Geno said urgently as their strings untangled. Fresh nodded and opened a portal to the anti void. The stale atmosphere and light came pouring out; darkening the burning scenery behind them. "Go." Fresh said which made Geno rush in. Fresh rushed in straight after and close the portal behind them. The two destroyed AU's crumbled and they destroyed themselves, leaving nothing left in their wake.

With Error:  
Error sat down watching undernovela, happily munching on some chocolate that still had its red and black wrapper on. He smiled at the tantalizing smooth taste that was the chocolate that melted across his multiple tongues and down his throat as he munched on. The wrapper was the best part for him, he loved the extra crunch it gave with every bite. As he swallowed he watched as Sans began fighting Asgoro for Toriel who had been cheating on Asgoro with Sans behind his back. Their swords clashed together as Toriel cried out in anguish; trying to stop and correct her mistake.

This was to no avail. Error finished the chocolate bar and smiled. He knew he had nothing unlike the other sanded and Ink. They had their AU's, their friends and families and Ink had his friends and the doodle sphere. He used to hate being there and sometimes he still did. He hated the fact it reminded him that he had nothing, no family to call his own or anything to claim as his own. He had so little. Once he kidnapped Blueberry at first he didn't care that he had destroyed his home but as he became best friends with Blueberry he started to understand Blueberry's pain and urge to go home. He knew what it was alike to lose his home and want to go back but unlike Blueberry he could never go back. His AU no longer existed. Once he had made Blueberry some new clothes and a plushie of himself and Error, he let Blueberry go home with his humans soul to reset the AU. 

Blueberry hugged him and for the first time ever he hugged back, happy to finally have a friend. Blueberry promised to come visit him if he promised to visit. Error promised and watched Undernovela for the rest of the day or at least he assumed it was day. With no time in the anti void he had no idea how much time had gone by. That night he had a strange dream of a world filled with creators who drew and wrote about the worlds they created and how they did that it created the multiverse that they lived in today, how it created him.

The night he saw his mother, his creator, Crayon Queen. The woman was human and she had short pink hair with brown eyes behind glasses. She was globally known and had created many things. Her followers loved her work dearly and the people she created, making the creations loved and also world renowned. His mother looked amazing and from what he saw, sounded amazing too no matter what she did. The dream showed him of his birth, how she created him and his older brother and younger brother; Geno and Fresh. Once he woke up he couldn't believe it. He had brothers, a family! That day he couldn't stop smiling and proceeded to make plushies of all three of them, their birth dates embroider on their clothes. They were the Queen siblings, the siblings of destruction. He waited for the day where he could tell them and they could hopefully be a family. 

That day he earned his soul key. The gold key had an antique design on the top with yellow and a green crystal orb with fancy tunes on them. On the body of the key was also fancy runes. On the left side of the key was a demon wing and on the other side was an angel wing. On the very top of the key was a halo. Error wore the key around his neck on a gold chain and waited. Up until now he waited and nothing went wrong until he shivered.

His eyes widened as he felt two AU's get attacked and destroyed by magic similar to his own but different at the exact same time. He shuddered at the magic seemed feral in nature and very dangerous as well as wild and untamed. It seemed that they had awakened at last! Soon the magic died down into a simple hum and he sighed. Thank god they had calmed down on their own or he would have to had intervened and that wouldn't have been pretty at all. 

He sat there and continued to watch his show. He waited for them to come to him, because they would probably want answers. By now their magic should represent somewhat his own like the strings and voices. The voices were inevitable unfortunately. They told them to do their job, destroy so that their was room, destroy so that everyone's AU's could live and grow but also to destroy so that their wild, powerful magic stayed in check and that they wouldn't give in to the feral crave. "ERROR!!!!!" Two voices shouted and by the tone of their voices they sounded scared, confused and annoyed. Ah, the voices so great weren't they?

Closing the portal, Error turned around so see Geno and Fresh run over and to his surprise, they were covered in blood and dust, practically bathing in the stuff. Yep, looks like they enjoyed it. "What can I do for you?" Error asked calmly as he stared at the panting forms in front of him that were his brothers. Geno looked up, his eye holding anger. "What's going on with us?! Why are we summoning strings similar to yours?! Why are we hearing voices that are annoying and patronizing as shit?! Why are we craving to kill, to destroy, to pulverize things?! Huh?! Tell us Error or so help me!" Geno demanded angrily which made Error flinch at the harsh sounding words and underlying threat that accompanied those words. "Well it's quite simple really." Error said as the two sat down opposite him and gazed at him with hard and swimming eyes.

Their swimming emotions gave away how they were feeling and the questions that were swimming deep within their souls and minds. "What is it Error? What have you done to us?!" Fresh demanded, glaring deep into Error's multicolored eyes. "Easy. We're brothers. We are created by the same creator, our mother. Due to this, our magic is similarly alike." Error confessed, cocking his head to the side slightly as he watched their eyes widened in shock and waited for their reaction. Geno began laughing confusing him but he made sure he didn't see it in his eyes. Soon his laughter died down and his red and blue eye light looked straight at him with dark intentions inside. "That's a lie! We are NOT. brothers! That is a sick thing to say to us!" Geno shouted getting up and shooting his red strings at him. Error flinched, not expecting that and used his arms to shield his face when the strings stopped before they reached him.

Opening his eyes hesitantly, he gasped and his face contorted into one of shock as the strings stopped informs of his face as if I barrier was stopping them. Dropping his arms into his lap, the strings came forward slowly and caressed his face like a mother was looking down at her child. The others checked him over as to see if he was okay. Once they were happy with the results, they returned to Geno who stood there mouth open in utter awe, Fresh the same. Error laughed happily at their reactions. It was so funny and cute.

Fresh and Geno watched as Error laughed, the glitched laugh sounded jolly and light with happiness which was different from his usual sounding laugh that sounded dark and very evil in nature as it meant someone was about to die or an AU's time was coming to an end. The happy laughter of the other and the smile on the others face made their souls beat happily which made them smile a bit. He looked so cute and with that blush too, it made him look so sweet. "I knew you wouldn't believe me but I didn't predict the attack but as you saw your magic won't hurt me. The strings are familiar to me and since I am your brother, they refuse to hurt me, to hurt family. While the strings hurt others they don't hurt family or any relative; they protect them and reach out for them. After all they're put magic which is linked to our souls so it means deep down your souls know of our family bones and refuses to hurt me." Error explained and stood up. Fresh growled in annoyance. Error was making no sense. "That's makes no sense, I wanted to hurt you not protect you!" Geno growled out, frustrated at himself,

"You might but your soul refuses to hurt its family." Error said as he stood up. He gently took off the key that hung around his neck, to make sure he didn't break the chain and held it high in the air and closed his eyes which confused Geno and Fresh. "Oh key of the soul and knowledge, show me what I seek. Show those who do believe the truth behind the scenes, show them their destiny, their backgrounds." Error chanted, a blue glow outlining his body and the key burst into a barrage of blue flames that shone brightly and flowed on the air; arms of blue magic flowing about. The brightness made the others shield their eyes. 

Error snapped his now blue eyes open and brought his hand down, turn the key like he was opening a door. "Open! Door to the multiverse!" As he finished the chant a small door appeared. It had arches at the top with gold boarders. The designs on the door was that of white and gold diamonds with purple swirls on them. As the key twisted, the door opened and white blinding light poured out. Once the light was gone, Fresh and Geno brought their hands down from their eyes and gasped before them.

Floating around them was holographic screens showing a land full of people creating and writing, of those feelings and magic from the creations creating the multiverse and the people in them, how the multiverse grew, their own birth, the fights they hand, how multiple creators created multiple AU and there for the inhabitants were siblings and their creators were their parents and the one that shocked them the most where of Error. Of his dream, everything he had done and experienced, the people he fought, the insults Ink slurred at him calling him unwanted code, a mistake, an abomination, something that shouldn't have been born, his battle with depression and how Nightmare and that helped him by getting him antidepressants and being his friends.

The two were shocked the group was so close, all most like a pack of wolves in the wild. The one that than caught their attention made tears fill their eyes. Their mother, Crayon Queen, at how Error found out about them and how she was his mother. How happy he seemed and how patiently he waited for them to awaken their family's magic. The screen showed them everything they needed to know and in that moment they needed no words, just expressions. They felt happy, sad, confused, enlightened, excited, everything in that short span of time as the truth was slowly revealed.

It seemed Ink wasn't such a good guy, that he was just as bad as they were and how horrible he was. They gritted their teeth at the sadness and pain Error was forced to go through at the bars of a selfish, unfeeling, soulless creator who single handedly tortured monsters and humans alike with the AU's he made. Their blood boiled at the words, the insults the artist sowed for their sibling which resulted in sever depression. Soon the screen vanished and the glowing aura around Error vanished, his multicolored eyes returning and the key hanging around his neck. "Get it now. We're siblings. Geno is the oldest born two years before me on August 10th. I was born two years later on April 4th so I'm the middle child. Fresh you're the you gets, born a year after me on April 20th. 

The voices tell us to destroy so the multiverse doesn't over fill with AU's to the point they over flow and touch which causes mass destruction. Our destructions keeps everyone else alive but also keeps our powers at bay as well as the feral crave. The voices also come with some awesome new powers but that won't be until later. Only we can hear them and no else can so ignore them if they call you crazy, alright? From now on you two will be living here with me so I can train you to keep the voices under control and how to use your powers correctly. Understand? Is that okay?" Error explained, fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. He was worried they would say no and call him crazy. That would hurt him more than anything, for his siblings to call him a liar and hate him.

The others didn't know how to feel other than gratitude for the middle child to take to train them with their new powers. Hopefully that would stop the feral crave like last time. Geno got up and pulled the two into a deep hug, crying happy tears. He was so happy, ecstatic even! He had two younger brothers, a family! He want alone and if he could help it he wouldn't be again! "I will stay with you and I will NEVER leave you two alone or unprotected, my precious baby brothers." He sobbed, happiness coursing through his veins. Fresh and Error hugged their older brother back and nodded. Yes, their older brother would protect them and they would protect him.

Who cared what the others thought. They had each other and to them that's all that mattered.


End file.
